


恶魔父子和普通上班族

by KeraCapio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeraCapio/pseuds/KeraCapio
Summary: *非典型家有儿女普通人类金道英遇见了恶魔父子徐英浩&李东赫
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 12





	1. 非典型社畜日记

00.

金道英是一个普普通通的上班族。

拥有刚从马萨诸塞州大学毕业转头就开始闯荡隔壁纽约州的勇气，人生中最高光的地方则是从来没有缺过勤的完美履历。

01.

金道英最近买了一本书，书名叫《为什么我身边怪人这么多》。

徐英浩，金道英的顶头上司路过看到了，小小地伤心了一下。

李东赫，徐英浩的儿子，金道英的保姆对象也跟着路过了，说了一句：

“但是我们不是人类啊，这本书对恶魔也适用吗？”

没错，金道英的上司父子是一对字面意义上的恶魔。

长着角和尾巴，生气的时候可能会变成红色，顺便召唤岩浆或者地狱里的尸体撒气的恶魔。

02.

面对金道英对于自己身份表现出的反应，徐英浩的回应是：“人类只占这城市物种的一小部分，你表现得这么慌张实在是有点冒犯。”

于是纽约新人金道英在被迫道歉的同时意识到了恶魔可能拥有操控人心的能力。

03.

但金道英只是一个普普通通的上班族。

应聘的时候被上司虚伪的绅士气场吸引，最后沦落为恶魔父子廉价菲佣的普通上班族。

“别这样”和“气死我了”是他这段时间以来养成的口头禅。

04.

作为一个刚拿了驾照没多久的普通上班族，金道英肩负起了每天送老板儿子上学的艰巨任务。

任务其实不算艰巨，任务主要的难点在于被运送人物。

李东赫似乎对他有很多不满，而开车很慢是其中之一。

“如果是我爸开我现在已经能在自己的座位上坐着吃早饭了。”

对此金道英表示嗤之以鼻：“我们才出门10分钟，以这个时间点的路况来看，堵车都要堵半个小时的。”

“对人类来说，大概吧。”李东赫说，如果他没有收起他的尾巴金道英估计它都已经快翘上天了，“但其实只用把地面裂开，让其他车都掉下去，堵车的情况就会得到解决。”

金道英歪过脑袋一脸莫名，感觉自己有很多问号：“这样不算杀人吗？”

李东赫反而表示震惊：“你没坐过地狱电梯吗？”

“你们是我见过的第一对非人类物种，你在期待些什么呢？”金道英反问。

05.

李东赫说：“我爸也被这么问过，五十岁的Brad，感觉就像在昨天。”

06.

“关于这个，我有个问题。”金道英问道，作出一副“我不是没见过世面，只是稍微有点好奇”的表情，“为什么你爸姓徐，而你姓李呢？”

然而李东赫的表情告诉他，金道英的演技并不过关：“你说什么呢？我们都姓Satan，你没看过公司法人证书吗？”

07.

噢，Satan，这个名号倒是不陌生。

这样看来李东赫的个性就有迹可循了。

甚至他的家族比金道英所知道的还要险恶得多，作为身上流淌着Satan家族和Beelzebub家族两种极恶之血的恶魔，他的作恶天赋可谓是空前的，他绝对是地狱的天之骄子。

而关于他们这种血统完美的恶魔家庭为什么会迎来破裂结局一事，徐英浩的解释是Beelzebub女士小时候被龙咬过，而李东赫蜕皮之前的龙形态显然把她吓坏了。

因为涉及到金道英的知识盲区，所以金道英敷衍地点点头结束了关于“前妻”这一话题的讨论。

不代表他有吃醋或是怎样，他只是单纯的听不懂而已。

08.

“所以说，你们还是个大家族。”金道英感叹道，“Satan，就连我都听说过。”

“家族历史确实是比较悠久，但也会带来很多麻烦事。”徐英浩说，“比如我需要杀掉我其他665个兄弟才能拿到公司继承权，就因为当初他们觉得666是个生孩子的吉利的数字。”

金道英真切地被吓了一跳：“真的吗？那样也是正常的吗？”

在旁边看漫画的李东赫嗤笑一声：“他这么好骗，你干脆骗他说不跟你结婚就活不过明天好了。”

09.

金道英因此气红了脸。

特此声明，他完全没有因为他上司的儿子有让自己当他后妈的意图而感到害羞。

他只是照常的在因为李东赫开他玩笑而感到生气。

还有就是徐英浩居然也会对他说谎这件事有点伤害到了他对徐英浩的信任。

10.

金道英最近新买了一本书，书名叫做《如何与恶魔亲切共处》。

这本书的作者居然是个天使，你敢信！

但金道英在读了半小时后就把这本书扔进最底下的抽屉了。

“这本书应该叫《和恶魔共进晚餐：甜食品鉴》，甚至标题里的恶魔两个字都应该采用最小字号！”金道英怒道，“我买这本书不是为了看纽约的各个餐馆的甜食是什么味道好吗！”

徐英浩从纽约日报的遮掩下露出脑袋：“你在看李泰容写的书？”

金道英疑惑：“你怎么知道，你也看过这本书？”

徐英浩耸耸肩笑道：“没看过，但是River Park那次是跟我去的，你可以看一下。”

“我才不会看！”


	2. 恶魔家庭情景剧

01.

李东赫每天回到家做的第一件事就是跳进徐英浩的怀里。

而徐英浩会搂着他问他在学校里发生了什么，就像李东赫还是个还没开始蜕皮的恶魔宝宝。

今天的对话是这样开始的：“你闻起来像从龙的鼻涕里捞出来一样，今天发生了什么？”

李东赫开始跑火车：“噢，今天我跟黄仁俊拥抱了超过五秒钟。”

徐英浩就再给他接上一节车厢：“不愧是巨龙之国，精灵尘拂的味道也那么特别。”

而金道英这时候就会应景地翻个白眼。

02.

作为这对父子身边可能是唯一的一个正常人，金道英总是负责及时把他们的生活拉回正轨。

比如每天都要提醒一遍“李东赫你房间的玩具为什么又没收拾”。

而每次李东赫都会扑进他爸怀里假哭撒娇说不想去，就好像当初玩玩具的人不是他一样。

最可气的是徐英浩还真的护起孩子来了，搂住孩子一脸委屈地朝金道英说“干嘛这样”，仿佛金道英才是这个家里唯一的恶魔。

03.

——关于金道英为什么会跟他们住在一起这件事。

“不是住在一起，”金道英强调，“他们父子俩住一间，我住他们隔壁。”

好吧，关于金道英为什么会住在他们隔壁这件事。

其实是一次公平的交易（此为金道英单方面证词）。

徐英浩以让金道英给自己儿子当保姆的条件为他提供了一间纽约的住所，就这样。

04.

同事中本悠太说：“你们这个就叫同居吧。”

同事中本悠太还说：“你们互相拥抱着睡吗？”

偶尔会有不想和他做同事这种想法的金道英炸毛：“这只是单纯的合租！”

同事金廷祐说：“但你们俩没有一个需要按时付房租。”

虽然他说话很小声，但他说的有道理。

05.

于是金道英问徐英浩：“我每月需要付多少房租？上次提到这个问题的时候你去接电话了我们就没谈到。”

“噢，房租。”徐英浩打了个响指，空气里突然多出一团火焰，又变成一张羊皮纸。

“你只需要在这里签上你的名字，就可以永久使用这间房子。”他把羊皮纸在桌面上摊开，用钢笔指指右下角签名的地方。

“快签吧。”徐英浩催促道。

金道英露出疑惑且觉得他很可笑的无语表情：“你当我看不见上面卖身契那三个血红的大字吗？”

06.

“拿错了。”徐英浩收回羊皮纸，“我换一张给你签？”

金道英说：“不了谢谢，现在这样白嫖也挺好的。”

07.

徐英浩在金道英入住之前先带他去算命了，他说得先看看金道英和他家房子合不合。

很难界定恶魔迷信这件事到底奇不奇怪，总而言之，金道英听话地尽了作为一个下属的义务。

08.

算命师的第一个问题是名字。

到这一步还算正常，然后事情就开始有点脱离金道英的认知范围。

在算命师问了第二遍“你是活的还是死的”时，金道英才回过神来回答：“呃，我是人类。”

结果算命师皱起眉头又问了一遍。

徐英浩于是开口了：“并不是说我已经死了你就可以随便浪费我的时间，你知道吧。”

“活的，我是活人。”金道英有点想回家，回韩国，离奇怪的纽约以及徐英浩越远越好。

09.

算命师说了一大堆关于金道英和徐英浩是否契合的分析，最后的结果是非常般配。

徐英浩回家的时候甚至还看到李东赫到门口迎接他，这几乎可以算是他最好的一天。

李东赫抱住徐英浩撒娇说：“爸我今天不想收拾房间。”

徐英浩宠溺的摸摸李东赫可爱的小脑袋：“不想收拾也没事。”

10.

五秒后徐英浩生气时李东赫扑闪着翅膀飞离地上漫起来的岩浆，还得注意躲避自己举办的派对遗留下来的各种杂乱。

李东赫委屈地大叫：“可是你刚刚都没生气的！”

徐英浩说：“我刚刚被父爱蒙蔽了双眼。”

旁边抱着行李箱的金道英站在沙发上不知所措地看着周围的岩浆，终于意识到徐英浩和他之间的住所交易确实是件“恶魔的馈赠”。

但我们得学着去看好的一面，至少李东赫学会下次办派对前记得先请示一下家长了。


	3. 关于新房客

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feat.jaeyong+mark

01.

徐英浩家最近多了一个房客。

这位房客也不需要付房租。

众所周知徐英浩家的房客都不需要付房租，不要再问了，金道英没什么特别的，他才没有在和自己的恶魔上司同居，觉得尴尬也并不是因为吃醋。

对，没错就是你，中本悠太先生，别再问了。

总之，新入住的房客让认生的金道英有点尴尬。

好在对方也很认生，不是金道英自己在尴尬。

他们上次不小心在厨房撞见对方时保持着以面对面相隔1.5米的距离互相转换了位置。

02.

让金道英无法轻易信任对方的理由是：他居然是个借住在恶魔家里的天使。

还有比这更诡异的关系吗？

03.

事实证明是有的。

徐英浩事后给他们互相介绍说：“这位就是李泰容，我表弟的丈夫，如你所见他是天使。然后这是我的人类奴隶金道英。”

因为对方过于复杂的身份，金道英甚至忘了反驳徐英浩的介绍词。

04.

李东赫似乎也是第一次听说这段关系的样子。

金道英莫名因为比李东赫更早地知道一些他们家族的故事而感到满足。

反正赢了李东赫他就很开心。

05.

李东赫对李泰容的身份表示十分震惊：“我的天呐，马克的另一个爸爸居然是天使！”

徐英浩见怪不怪，但毕竟他是这间屋子里除了当事人之外的唯一知情人：“时代在发展，自由恋爱是现代的趋势。而且我很惊讶你现在才发现，我以为他粉色的皮肤和浅色的角至少暗示了点什么。”

“我以为他只是不会生气，没有想到他其实是肤色太浅！而且，恶魔比天使听起来酷多了。”

徐英浩及时叫停：“首先，种族歧视是不被赞许的。其次，我觉得你说的也有点道理。”

“你们在聊什么？”金道英路过的时候随口问题了一句，结果遭到了李东赫的歧视。

他把金道英从上到下扫视一眼，然后叹了口气：“唉，天使至少听起来比人类酷多了。”

金道英对此咬牙切齿，但在思考了一番和李东赫斗争的成功率后放弃了反抗的想法。

06.

但是金道英为什么要成为李东赫和李马克比较的资本之一？

这简直就像是幼儿园小孩互相攀比，一个说我妈妈会做蛋糕，另一个说我妈妈不仅会做蛋糕还会做千层派一样。

只是在这个情况里李泰容从某种角度看确实是李马克的妈妈，而金道英只是莫名其妙被李东赫扯进战争里的无辜保姆。

甚至在这场比较里他还是那个“只会做蛋糕”的一方。

真是怎么想怎么觉得憋屈。

07.

但李泰容不会介意这些——虽然作为“又会做蛋糕又会做千层派”的一方他也没什么好介意的。

——但重点是，李泰容真的是个天使。

不光是生理上的，还有精神上的，真正的天使。

又会做蛋糕又会做千层派的天使李泰容居然还会做英格兰松饼！金道英真的有被他的高水准感动到。

“所以你是怎么沦落到跟恶魔结婚的？”吃人嘴软的超级大好人（自封）金道英试图把这位天使从恶魔的深渊里捞出来。

“因为在玹尼什么都做得很好嘛，超级温柔，长得又很帅，玩游戏也很厉害，做饭也很好吃！”李泰容笑起来像只软乎乎的布偶猫，“不是超级适合结婚嘛。”

金道英开始思考为什么同样都是恶魔徐英浩和李东赫却好像只擅长捉弄人。

08.

“既然这样，那你怎么突然离家出走？”金道英问道。

“因为在地狱待太久好像翅膀会变黑。”李泰容扑闪一下翅尾已经开始变成深色的翅膀，甚至翼角已经冒出一个小尖，“Johnny说我好像有洁癖呢。”

金道英回应的声音都有些虚：“不……这已经不是洁癖的问题了吧……”

这简直是作为人类的金道英也觉得很不妙的程度啊。

09.

郑在玹终于出现是在李泰容住下五天后。

正正好是李泰容开始对着窗外叹气的第二天一大早。

时机掐得准时到金道英都要鼓掌叫好的程度。

10.

金道英把自己的发现告诉了徐英浩，感叹道：“这巧合也太夸张了，他们是有什么心灵感应吗？”

徐英浩倒没有被金道英“命运的牵引”一套理论打动，只是耸耸肩：“啊，那只是跟我串通了而已。”

金道英无语：“你们性格还真是恶劣呢。”

徐英浩笑道：“毕竟是恶魔啊。”


	4. 同事间要友好相处

01.

待在公司加班了一天一夜之后，突然看到自己的老板浑身是血的来上班是真的可以把人吓掉半条命的。

不信问问金道英吧。

“天呐，你这是怎么了？”金道英不断上下扫视徐英浩，在脑海里对了三遍日期确认今天是不是万圣节。

“啊？你说这个？”徐英浩的反应倒是很平淡，“我回了趟老家。”

金道英无言愣住两秒，最后弱弱吐槽道：“真想知道你家到底是个什么修罗地狱……”

徐英浩一脸疑惑：“我家确实是地狱啊？”

02.

金廷祐因为“涉嫌虐待吸血鬼”的罪名被叫进了徐英浩的办公室。

金道英对这位狼人进行了无止境的谆谆教诲：“你不能因为无聊就开始玩窗帘，而且作为狼人必须要注意跟吸血鬼保持距离。”

“可是大家都喜欢泰一哥。”金廷祐超级委屈。

“你现在去吸血鬼受理中心申请转换成吸血鬼还来得及。”徐英浩提议道，但立马被金道英一个眼刀又憋回去了。

看来过度加班后的秘书真的会比较暴躁。

03.

“你居然涉嫌了至少24起开窗帘案件还有一起大蒜严刑？”金道英读着文件上的数据，惊讶地瞪大了他的圆圆眼睛，“你知道如果人家要告你的话这种程度你会被处以月照灯严刑吗？”

“上班太无聊了嘛……窗帘又正好在手边……”金廷祐小声嘟哝。

“那大蒜严刑呢？”

“和泰一哥一起吃烤肉的时候忘了备注不要大蒜……”

在金道英准备开始接着教育的时候，徐英浩从金道英身后探出脑袋：“廷祐啊，没事，我理解你。”

金廷祐开始瘪着嘴假哭：“呜呜呜真是只有Johnny哥值得信赖了。”

金道英转过头恶狠狠地朝自己老板道：“一下跟你算账。”

04.

而作为不站在秘书一边的惩罚，徐总被罚独自处理20个文件。

05.

徐英浩的中午加班时间被前台的一个电话打断了。

金道英为了让他专心工作，还是放下了手里的便当接手了接电话工作。

但前台说的话简直就像在说俄语一样难懂：“金秘书吗？麻烦核对一下总裁下午三点半的行程是否有和Seirim先生的对决。”

金道英捂住话筒问徐英浩：“什么叫和Seirim先生的对决？什么对决？”

“啊，那个。”徐英浩嚼着从金道英便当里偷拿的午餐肉，满不在意的答道，“就是为了抢地狱之王的继承权要来试着杀掉我的对决。以后你处理这种情况的时候，大概安排成每周一次就行。”他说完想了想，又补上一句，“噢对，有节假日的一周就全部推掉。”

啊？

啊？？？？

每周都要被人试着杀掉应该是反应这么普通的事情吗？

普通人类金道英真的有点跟不上恶魔的行事准则了。

06.

对决居然还有专门的会议室你敢信。

而金道英则被安排去处理会议室的“案发现场”。

在面对几乎溅满整面墙的血时金道英真正明白了绝望的滋味。

处理现场的前辈中本悠太给金道英送来了祝福：“尸体撒盐就能消失，然后血迹得先用热水冲一遍再用那边的混合液拖一遍地，加油干哈因为这个擦不完是不许下班的。”

真是美好的祝福呢，中本悠太前辈！但如果能简单点用你的咒语让血迹直接消失岂不是皆大欢喜吗！可恶！

07.

还算有良心的肇事者徐英浩中途来探过一次班。

被金道英指着鼻子质问为什么要安排不会咒语的人类来干这种事的时候露出了恶魔的笑容：“就是为了看你这副为难的表情啊。”

真是性格恶劣的恶魔呢。

08.

金道英在案发现场发现了一段用盐也消不掉的骨头，于是去找了前辈中本悠太询问。

“噢，有个咒语可以检测物体的来源。”中本悠太把骨头接过去。

普通人类金道英“哇”了一声表达了自己对魔法的艳羡：“你打算用什么咒语？”

“谷歌搜图。”中本悠太答道。

要不是自己确实看过公司里的这些人非人类的一面，金道英真的怀疑自己进了个神棍公司。

09.

搜出来的结果显示那是一截狮子脊骨，显然是上次打扫落下的。

“那应该怎么处理？”金道英问道。

中本悠太耸耸肩：“我怎么知道，每次有狮子爆炸都是思成处理的。”

于是已经到家的董思成又被临时传唤过来加班了。

虽说董思成可以御剑飞过来，在金道英看到董思成眼里对加班的绝望时还是感到很抱歉。

但好处是董思成可以用法术快速清理血迹，金道英终于得以解救了。

10.

走到公司楼下时金道英又被前台叫住，让他把一些信件拿回去给徐英浩——现在是全公司都知道他在和徐英浩同居还是怎样？

董思成也凑过来看了一眼信件，被最上面的一张明信片吸引了视线。

上面用红色加粗字体印着：“一男子午夜给父亲祭祀时听到异响，挖开坟墓一看竟发现父亲在跟小鬼打麻将”。

董思成在金道英说话前忍不住开了口：“这是什么阴间的新闻？”

前台还是保持着自己明媚的笑容：“这是总裁的家书，麻烦金秘书记得通知总裁让他尽快回家处理这件事。”

金道英张张嘴想吐槽什么，但还是闭上了嘴。

……算了。


End file.
